Stargate 4th Series: Unity S01 E04
by Deval96
Summary: S01 E04: Shock n'Awe, This is my own personal 4th series of Stargate which takes place at the time SGU stopped.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate: Unity, 4th Series

Episode 4: Shock n' Awe

Chapter 1:

Inside Access News channel, Videos of rioting and protests in major cities all over the world playing on the monitors.

* * *

><p>"...And that was the scene in New York yesterday, same as it has been for the last week all over the world." Stated Julia, "The latest statistics show rioting and looting is slowly going down, but protesting reached an all time high in Washington yesterday. However after the presidential inauguration for President Bridges, he stated in his speech that things will get better, and the planet is safe, safer than it has been in the past without access to this level of technology. He also hinted on the possibility of more displays of this technology in the weeks to come, however that has yet to be confirmed."<p>

* * *

><p>Brand new under water Mediterranean SGC, Briefing Room:<p>

"Alright whats this about?" Asked Landry, walking into the briefing room from his office inside the structure that, for the most part, was identical to the Cheyenne mountain complex, although much larger, the main rooms were built virtually exactly the same.

Sam stood up in attention to the general entering the room and spoke, "I just thought I'd update you on my investigation, sir, So far I have confirmed it was the Lucian alliance responsible for the past events, as for the virus that shut down all of our 304's systems, I have no idea how they got it onto the ships without us knowing, we know they've had spies amongst most establishments to do with the Stargate but we should have at least picked it up. Luckily however, only 3 304's were in orbit at the time and because the Arcturus' systems are different, it was not affected and was able to beam us out."

"Thank you colonel, but unless you can prevent this from happening in the future or provide intelligence on Lucian Alliance bases, none of that is going to help us. Right now our only operational ship is the Arcturus and she's just supposed to be a support ship, not the earth's last line of defence."

"Actually I have an idea about that too Sir, we need to contact Baal."

"Baal?" Cam said, breaking his uncharacteristic silence. "We couldn't trust anything he says even if we could find him!"

"We'll have to take that chance, but we don't actually need to find him, now that the secrets out we can use the media to get in contact with him, chances are he will see it and contact us through a secure line."

"Alright, do it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Replied the general.

* * *

><p>General Landry stood in the gate room, awaiting his guest, "Welcome back to earth, Mr Banks, how was your trip?"<p>

"Rather eventful, thank you general." Replied Mike, handing a rather large box to a nearby SF, "These are your newest ZPM's courtesy of Dr. McKay and I."

The SF opened it, briefly took a look inside at the three ZPM's, closed it again and started off down the hall.

"Why thank you, they have been rather useful."

"Apparently not useful enough to stop the destruction of three ships though, Speaking of, Sam said she would like some help with the computer virus?"

"Yes, this way." Landry said, gesturing down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon Mr President," Said Jack, entering the president's temporary office in the pentagon.<p>

"Jack, Welcome, take a seat."

Jack sat down at the other side of the president's desk and nodded greetings to General Ryan, chief of staff, sitting next to him.

"So I understand you have some suggestions about the Lucian alliance?" The president continued.

"Yes sir, now that the secret's out, I recommend we wage full scale war against the alliance. We can now commit much more resources and man-power to the cause."

"The people won't like that," Said Ryan, "we just told them that they've been lied to for 15 years, and now we tell them that we're going to war against an enemy they've only just heard of?"

"General, They just killed the president, the American public will back us on this for that you have my word." Said Bridges, taking Jacks side, "the hard part will be convincing the rest of the world that we need to do it. Ill present it to Tau'ri Command, it's their decision."

Although they hadn't done anything to attract the sense, jack had a feeling they were just going to be a new IOA.

* * *

><p>Tau'ri command world centre, outside the large auditoriumconference room for all international leaders.

"So?" Asked Carter, waiting anxiously as Cam walked out of the room.

"Their gonna' hold a worldwide public referendum. First one of its kind." Whispered Mitchell, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah well, they didn't want to piss of the world any more than it already is, anyways what about Baal? He contacted you yet?"

"Yes, and he has provided Intel on a Lucian Alliance base... for a price. Can't be sure how reliable it is, but General O'neill has authorised a recon mission, have fun."

"You're not coming?"

"I'm still working on deciphering that virus and installing ample protection against something like that in the future, also General Landry wants to know when the backup for the Asgard core can be installed on the Arcturus."

* * *

><p>"Wow that's weird..." Said Mike, thinking out load. "Here Sam, take a look at this."<p>

"That can't be right, this suggests AI on a level far past anything we previously thought the Lucian Alliance scientists were capable of, most of them aren't even very educated – all that is required of them is a understanding of how to operate and how to make basic repairs to Goa'uld technology." Replied Sam, loosing herself in the monitor as she leant closer and closer reading the data.

"Well it only takes one genius. Plus they would have access to technology able to do this wouldn't they? From various civilisations over the galaxy?"

"I suppose, but this is the first indication of it, apart from Icarus but they had spies stealing knowledge from us in that case."

"Well now that we know how adaptive it can be, it should just be a matter of writing a program with enough variability to counter anything the virus can come up with."

"Easier said than done."


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate: Unity, 4th Series

Episode 4: Shock n' Awe

Chapter 2:

SGC Gate room.

* * *

><p>"Where's Vala and Sweeney?" Cam asked, directing it at Teal'c, as he looked around the gate room for the two newest members of SG-1.<p>

"I am Unsure Colonel Mitchell."

"For the last time!" Mitchell shouted, as he saw Vala walk into the room holding the plasma cannon she tried to take to Baal's extraction, "you are NOT taking that on missions!"

"I was just showing Master Sergeant Declan here my toys..." Vala replied with a big grin on her face as she gave Sweeney a wink.

Cam just gave him a stare, knowing Vala was just trying to get him in trouble; it was still funny seeing the probie panic.

"I... I swear..." Stumbled Declan, worrying he was going to be transferred off of SG-1 before he went on a single mission.

"Save it Sergeant," Said Cam, laughing on the inside but keeping very serious facial expressions. "Walter Dial it up."

"Chevron 7 locked. Wormhole Established."

"SG's 1, 2, 7, and 19, you have a go." Said Landry leaning forward to the microphone.

* * *

><p>1 Wormhole trip later;<p>

"Alright, 7's you got the gate, 2's and 19's your with us – move out." Ordered Mitchell.

The roads to the gate looked well travelled, probably a kassa farming planet, or a planet that needs a large supply of kassa Cam thought.

As the three SG teams neared the top of, what Vala described as, a ridiculously large hill, they could hear faint noises, mostly voices along with rusty cart wheels turning.

The 10 marines and 2 aliens crouched at the top, Mitchell and Reynolds both pulled out their binoculars, and took a look at what they presumed was a town.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Cam, fearing the answer.

"They're training an entire army down there!" Reynolds shouted.

Vala hated being left out, "Let me see! Gimme!" She imposed, as she swiped the binoculars away from Mitchell.

But before she could find the large field where a hundred or so men were running through drills with guns, 2 gliders flew over their heads and alarms coming from the camp starting ringing.

Cam shouted to take cover, but there was none; they were at the top of a hill in the middle of a large grass field.

"To the tree line!" Shouted Reynolds, pointing out a small cluster of trees about 200 yards from their location.

The 12 of them sprinted of towards the trees while being battered with falling dirt from the explosion caused by fire from staff cannons hitting the ground all around them.

The next shot, however, did more than just fling soil everywhere, Tiel'c and a member from SG2 went down.

Tiel'c was quick to get back on his feet, but the other man wasn't so lucky. He was knocked unconscious by the force of the blast, Colonel Reynolds quickly tried to wake him but after a few seconds of failure he requested aid from Teal'c and the 2 carried the unconscious man of towards the tree line.

"Mitchell!" Reynolds shouted, as they caught up to the group at the tree line, "We have to get him to the gate!"

"Oh bloody hell." He said quietly to himself, as he turned and saw the blood trailing down the Air man's face, "Were not gonna make it nowhere with these gliders on our back!

"Pretty soon we are going to have a lot more than just 2 gliders attacking us; they had hundreds of troops down there!" Vala pitched.

"We can't make it back to the gate; they'll have 1.5 clicks to chase us down over open fields! Radio SG-7, we need reinforcements!"

* * *

><p>"I'm here!" Shouted Agent Barrett holding a suit case, "I know you can see me!" he shouted again, now looking directly at the security camera.<p>

"Go search him." Said Baal quietly, instructing his minions to go down to the car park.

A few seconds later a man, which agent Barrett thought didn't seem to fit the profile of a Goa'uld, reported back to Baal, "He's clean."

"Bring him."

"It's all there," the same man said, as he entered the room and handed Baal the suit case.

"Well, isn't that delightful."

"You have your money," Barrett started, "But there's one thing I don't understand. You can take over virtually any company/organization on earth, yet you try to build your own franchise legally?"

"There's something to be said for satisfaction earned over satisfaction stolen."

"Really? I didn't think that stuff mattered to Goa'uld. You know, seeing as you 'stole' and enslaved millions of humans and got them to worship you as gods by controlling technology you stole from other races."

"I'm turning over a new leaf, as it were."

"Oh, how nice of you."

"Take him away," Baal finished, getting bored with the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Alright Major Connolley, all systems are active, you can take her up." Sam informed Rochelle, the commander of the BritishFrench ship The Dover, from engineering

"Sub light engines, take us into orbit, Lieutenant." The young, rather beautiful Major ordered.

The Dover slowly rose out of the hangar bay then engaged Sub light Engines and took off into the sky, the first 304 ship to do so in a week, even the Apollo and the Daedalus were grounded in Atlantis and the Phoenix was stranded in the middle of nowhere, but they had its stocks resupplied regularly by cargo ships on loan from the Jaffa.

"All systems are working at 100%, no sign of any virus affecting the ship." Lieutenant Clarke reported.

"Thank you Colonel," Connolley said over the PA system, "The Dover is fully operational, are you ready to beam over to the Arcturus?"

"Go ahead, and also Beam Mike to the Gorbachev. We need all our 304's ready."

"Yes Ma'am, go ahead Clarke."

* * *

><p>"General, whats the situation?" Sam asked as soon as she reached the bridge on the Arcturus.<p>

Jack had just finished speaking to a marine when Carter was beamed over, "Cameron, sg-1, sg-2, and sg-19 are pinned down by Lucian Alliance soldiers off world. That's all we got, were going in for extraction."

"Just the Arcturus, sir?"

"She can handle it, plus we don't want to risk committing any 304's if there's a chance they can be compromised, no, for the moment all 304's are restricted to earth and Atlantis... as soon as the Phoenix gets back."

"That's highly unlikely sir, me and Michael have written a program which will predetermine any algorithms the virus can come up with even with its high level of artificial intelligence."

"Yeah I knew that..." Jack replied... looking around the room trying to avoid eye contact with Carter, "But that doesn't mean it's worth the risk, not if it can be handled by a ship that's not at risk." He then turned to Major Gantt, "Plot course for 92X 799."


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate: Unity, 4th Series

Episode 4: Shock n' Awe

Chapter 3:

P2X-799, Arcturus has just arrived.

* * *

><p>"We've got 1 Hatak in orbit, we are picking up the emergency transponders from the SG teams on the planet however we cannot beam them out." Major Gantt reported<p>

"They're jamming us!" shouted Sam.

"Alright," Jack started, "Load up Transport 1, inform Colonel Matson – we are going with plan B, 4 302's for escort of the transport and launch all other 302's at that Hatak. Fire beam weapons and forward rail guns at will. Radio SG-1"

"Mitchell! I see you're still alive!" The general continued.

"For now, yes sir. We're pinned down with 50 + enemy troops in all directions. We've lost contact with SG-7 at the gate and we haven't heard anything from Stargate Command, request immediate beam out!"

"Their jamming us, but were sending an extraction team. Hold on."

* * *

><p>Colonel Jay Matson stood up in front of the 30 gathered marines inside the transport ship; "Alright Marines! This is it! We are the Elite of the Elite!" He shouted, with his cliché military mono-tone voice, "Let's show those Air Force nerds what the TAC Marine Core can do with big guns and even bigger muscles!" These were the toughest of the toughest marines from all over the planet brought together into one team. "Retreat!"<p>

"Hell No!" his squad shouted in unison.

"Death!"

"Bring it on!"

"Hoorah! Move, go, go, go!"

The 30 men ran out of the cloaked transport ship into a cluster of bushes and crouched down.

"We got 3 SG teams stranded in those trees, Alpha" he said, pointing to a group of trees about 400 yards away, "Me and Wolf pack are gonna head down that fence line to that lone tree, Bravo," pointing to a single tree 100 yards south of the SG teams, "From Bravo we cut a way through those hostiles to Alpha, where the SG teams are, Alpha company. We have to get them out! Hound dogs you are gonna protect our asses along the top of that hill, Charlie," he said, now pointing to the top of the hill where the SG teams originally spotted the camp, "We will Radio in when we have extracted Alpha Company. Rendezvous back here, Delta. Move Out!"

* * *

><p>The sun was just setting on P2X-799, and Mitchell was giving up hope on any sort of reinforcements getting here in time. Because of the continuous fire from the Lucian Alliance soldiers hitting trees all around them they couldn't return fire very often which meant the enemy was slowly getting closer and closer to compromising their shelter. "How are they?"<p>

"Airman Stevens woke up for a few minutes before going unconscious again, if we don't get him proper medical attention he's going to be dead within hours, he took the full brunt of that staff cannon blast," the airman, with a bit of first aid training, from SG-19 reported, "But luckily the captains bullet wound wasn't so bad, it went through in through and I've stopped the bleeding."

"Good work Lieutenant, keep it up"

"We got 3 hostiles moving in." Reynolds whispered, after waiting a second for Sweeney and Vala to join him he motioned for them to wait for his signal. "3...2...1... Fire!"

The 3 of them stood up, swung their P-90s out and expended half a clip of ammunition in the general direction of the three approaching soldiers.

"Shoot that was close." Exclaimed Mitchell when he turned and saw where the three went down.

The next sound, however, brought comfort to Mitchell.

"Co – crsshhhh -Itchell – crsshhhh- this is – crsshhhh – we are 100 ya – crsshhhh – position," Came half of Matson's voice over the radio.

"This is Mitchell; say again."

"This is Colonel M – crsshhhh – of the Tau'ri Army Marine Core – crsshhhh – 100 yards south of your position and we are ready to assist you."

Vala jumped onto Cam and grabbed his radio; "It's about bloody time!"

* * *

><p>The Lucian Alliance soldiers had set up barricades and small 'sandbag' forts all around Alpha, for Wolf Pack to get to them they would need to blast a pretty big whole which wouldn't be easy, and that's assuming the Hound Dogs can hold position and stop any more reinforcements from reaching helping the Lucian Alliance men.<p>

"Mitchell we are about to launch an assault on the fortifications to your south, if you have any ammo left an attack from both sides would speed up the process."

"We'll do our best, Mitchell out"

With all eyes focused on the tree line the wolf pack was able to make it to Bravo without being noticed.

But before any further action could be taken Major Jones, from the Hound Dogs squad, reported in over the radio; "Sir we got about 50 men, heavily armed heading towards Charlie."

"Hold that position Major! Alpha Company is still pinned down!"

"We're spread thin sir, but we'll give em hell!"

"Retreat!"

"Hell No!"

"Death!"

"Bring it on!"

"Alright Wolf pack! Let's do this!" Matson whispered, in a low but strong voice.

The 15 marines shot up from their crouched position, held their M416's up against their shoulders and started a slow jog forwards, firing quick, short, bursts into the backs of enemy soldiers.

As soon as the first shots were fired, SG-1 stood up from behind a bush and unloaded their P90's into the barricades, some, very few, made it over and into the bodies of the confused men being hailed with bullets from both sides.

But it was only seconds before the surprise wore of and the enemy returned fire, a bullet from the first volley grazed Matson's shoulder and landing in a marine's chest behind him. He quickly located the two men firing on them and took them out with 2 successive bullets landing in their heads. "Cover him!" Matson shouted, trying to get his voice to overcome the noise of gun fire, as he gestured for two marines to help the wounded man.

1 crouched over the man and continued firing, while the other pulled out basic first aid kits and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Colonel Mitchell, get ready to make a run for our position, we will be providing heavy cover fire."

"Ready when you are."

Although they had cleared a direct path between Alpha and Bravo, there were still many enemy soldiers of to the left and right. "You six, cover the left flank, the rest of you take right."

Matson grabbed his radio, put his chin down and shouted at the top of his lungs; "Now Mitchell! Go go go!"

The Lucian Alliance soldiers saw the SG teams stand up and prepared to fire on them when they themselves were battered with dozens of bullets.

"Fire in the whole!" shouted a captain as he fired his grenade launcher at an enclosed sandbag fort, a split second later 2 bodies came flying out along with a shower of dirt and sand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Charlie Hill top.<p>

"Colonel Matson! This is Major Jones, we are being over run, and we have two wounded and 1 dead. Request backup!"

"Major fall back to Delta! Time to depart the premises, we have extracted Alpha Company."

"Major this is Lieutenant Howard, 302 pilot, the skies are clear and we are ready to provide air support." Came the pilot's voice over the radio, just as a missile he fired struck the ground near Charlie taking out 2 men, "We got your six."


End file.
